Hotarubi no Mori E the Aftermath
by Rain Pours Down
Summary: Spoiler alert: This story may contain spoilers to the anime movie Hotarubi no Mori E, so if you haven't watched it yet, and want to, watch it before you read my story. "This is the story of Hotarubi after the event with Gin that changed her life forever. Hotarubi has an dream even though it's against the odds. Join Hotarubi as she tries to follow her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in the story, the credit belongs to the creator of Hotarubi no Mori E, Yuki Mindorikawa

Chapter 1 Returning

It was once again summer, and so Hotaru got on the bus to her Grandfather's house. It had been exactly three years since Gin had vanished into thin air. Gin still filled Hotaru's

thoughts, after all she loved him; part of her believed that he was still alive and would be waiting for her if she returned to the shrine in the forest. "We're approaching our next

stop." The driver said. Hotaru stopped day dreaming, and looked out the bus window. Soon she was at her stop, the bus' wheels screeched to a stop and she got off. "Hotaru, it's

good to see you again." Her Grandfather greeted her. Hotaru hugged him, and they went in the house. She lied on the floor, and looked up at the ceiling. "Gin." She said softly to

herself. She remembered vividly Gin slowly disappearing in bursts of light almost like firefly ' s. Gin had made Hotaru so happy that night that she let her guard down, and so

had Gin. His kindness had been his downfall. She wondered if they had never meet if he would still be alive, she quickly pushed the thought away. Gin would have never wanted

it that way. "I'm going off to town." Her Grandfather said while he closed the door behind him. "Maybe I should go to the forest.." Hotaru said to herself quietly. Her heart was still

in pain.

She sat up and looked outside for a moment. He's not their she kept telling herself, but she couldn't convince herself. Hotaru got in bed, maybe after a good night's sleep she

could move on, at least a little. But her dreams took her to the forest, and the memories of seeing Gin again. Hotaru looked at her alarm clock, it read 1:00 a.m. She went in the

kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing a carbonated water bottle she took a sip then got back in bed. He heart was pounding. After several minutes of tossing, and turning she

managed to get to sleep. RING RING RING. Hotaru pushed the off button, and got up. "Your up early, did you sleep well?" Grandpa asked. "Ya." She said not being completely

truthful. "I'm going to town." She said walking out the door before a response could be made. People everywhere were making preparations for the Summer festival. Hotaru

walked by a store where a man was putting out masks. She looked away and walked faster. In the end she really didn't have a destination, but she wanted to clear her mind.

Everywhere Hotaru looked she was surrounded by things that reminded her of Gin. She wanted to run back to the forest to embrace Gin, to be with him forever. "Why...why did

he have to disappear." Hotaru said in a not so quiet tone. She looked around and noticed all the people staring, so she quickly walked home. Embarrassed and exhausted. She

walked into the house with melancholy. "Is everything alright?" " Ya, it was just a bad day in town." She said not willing to admit her actual sadness or the fact she fell in love

with a spirit. Hotaru walked to the back door and opened it, she looked up at the sky. "Gin, if your out their I want to see you again. " Hotaru said softly. As she said that a

shooting star flashed by, and vanished as soon as it had appeared. "Huh." Hotaru wiped a tear off her face. After that her mind was oddly at ease. She felt strange, she hadn't

been so peaceful since three years ago, something in her decided that tomorrow she would head to the forest. "Grandpa I'm going to bed." She said happily getting under the

covers. That night peaceful sleep came upon her quickly.

When Hotaru got up in the morning she got ready with speed. " Grandpa I'll be going out for a while." "Okay, be back by dinner." She ran in the direction of the forest, and soon came upon the shrine.

She looked around hopefully but it was the same result as the last three years. She sighed sadly, and turned around walking slowly. "Looking for me?" Said a familiar voice. "Gin." Hotaru began to cry

as she looked at the boy who stood in front of her, it was Gin. "I thought you were gone forever." She walked up to Gin, but he took a step back. " I'm sorry, but humans still can't touch me." He said

sadly. "What...why?" "I was able to be saved with the little bit of my presence that remained, but I shouldn't be alive." Hotaru looked down at her feet for a moment. " I promise..." " What did you say

Hotaru?" Hotaru raised her voice. "I promise that I'll find a way to save you. I can't bear the though of losing you again Gin." Surprise was evident in Gin s' eyes. " Hotaru..." Tears rolled down Hotaru's

cheeks. " I have missed you so much Gin, it's been three years since I last saw you." " Three years? Has it really been that long?" Hotaru continued to cry. "I promise not to leave your side again,

Hotaru I love you." "I love you too Gin!" The rest of the day Hotaru and Gin looked up at the clouds. Hotaru began thinking about how she could save Gin, she wasn't sure it was even possible, but she

had hope, if Gin still existed their had to be a way to save him.

Soon the sky began to darken. " I have to go home for today, but I'll be back tomorrow. " She said with uneasiness as if Gin would be gone once again tomorrow. "Don't worry, I'll be waiting." Hotaru

said one last goodbye, and headed out of the forest. When she returned home her Grandpa flicked her nose. " Your late, dinners already cold, where have you been all day? That's not important just

eat up." She folded her hands, said thank you, and then began to eat. "Tomorrow we're going to go visit your aunt." Hotaru dropped her fork. " What do you already have plans?" She nodded, and said

nothing. " Listen Hotaru, your aunt is dying and we might not get another chance to see her again, so hate very you had planned can wait, okay?" "Yes, Grandpa. " Hotaru looked down at her feet for a

second. She began to think about her promise. "I'll be back tomorrow. " "Don't worry, I'll be here." Gin had said. What would Gin think when she didn't come back? Would he wait for her. Her heart

ached at the thought of breaking her promise, but she had no other choice. "I'm not hungry. Hotaru got up from the table, and took her plate to the garbage, scrapping off the food before putting it in

the sink. "Wait for me Gin." She whispered. Hotaru got in bed, a tear rolled down her face, and she fell asleep. She woke up late that morning. "Hotaru, are you ready yet?" Hotaru walked out of the

room in her pajamas. "No." " Well get ready fast, we'll be leaving soon." Her Grandpa remarked. "Okay." She said sadly and drowsily." To be continued in chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Struggle

Hotaru sat quietly in the bus with her Grandpa. He saw her downcast face, but thought nothing of it, because he thought it was only natural. The tires whistled as they stopped. Hotaru walked

silently behind her Grandfather as they exited. "Um.." "We're almost their." He said interrupting her. They entered the hospital room, it was dimly lit, and the smell of flowers was pungent. "Papa, I so

glad you came to visit..." She appeared joyful, but her coughs proved otherwise. "Oh, Hotaru my how you've grown." The words fumbled out as she began coughing again. "Hhh, Nice to see you to."

Hotaru struggled to seem happy, but she couldn't manage to maintain a smile. "What did the doctors say?" He asked taking a more serious note. "Well...they say that I can get better, but only with

an operation...but I'm not fit enough for one." Gloom emanated from her words. "Are you going to go through with it?" He asked. "Yes, it's the only choice I have if I want to heal." Hotaru managed to

change her tone to be more fit to the situation. "I wish you the best of luck." "Hotaru...you have a good heart...don't change." She nodded her approval. A nurse came in the room with some food.

"We'll be leaving then." He said. "Goodbye." She smiled. Hotaru waved as they left. She managed to think clearly for a moment. "Hotaru. ..you have a good heart...don't change." Those words had

seemed so loving...no she didn't understand Hotaru was thinking about Gin the whole time. "I'm sorry Auntie." She whispered far to quiet for anyone to hear. They returned home, on the way they

had remained in silence.

When they arrived it was already late, the stars were out, and the moon brightened the sky. "Grandpa...can I go out tonight?" "No Hotaru it's much to late, but you can go out tomorrow. " Hotaru

sighed and and nodded. She opened the window and gazed up at the night sky in the direction of the forest. "Please don't worry Gin, I'll be with you soon." She said very quietly. Hotaru got in bed

and slowly fell into a deep sleep. She began having nightmares. "Gin." She ran up to him happily, but he didn't smile. "Where have you been? You promised me." Gin said angrily. " I couldn't come

because my Aunt is dying." "Let her die then." He said through gritted teeth. "No...Gin...no." Hotaru began to cry uncontrollably. She shook and then woke up. "Thank goodness, it was only a dream."

She said sighing relieved. But after that fear grew in her heart, would Gin really respond like nothing happened. She got ready, and ate breakfast. As she walked out the door her heart was pounding.

Her mind was racing, so she began the trek to the mountain. Hotaru got to the shrine, she looked around, but Gin was not their. Her eyes searched back and forth frantically, but nothing changed.

"Gin." She walked up to and passed the shrine. She began to wander, fear had taken over.

She ran into the woods she quickly got lost. Hotaru began to panic. "Gin." She yelled, no answer came in reply. She began crying, and a path somehow appeared before her. She followed the path,

and it led her to a clearing. Relief flooded Hotaru as she saw Gin. "Gin!" Gin turned around, after seeing Hotaru he stood up and walked towards her. "Hotaru..." Hotaru interrupted him. "I'm so sorry, I

couldn't be here, my Aunt is very sick and that could have been the last time I saw her." Hotaru said quickly. Gin's face was soft and kind, but quickly turned sad. "I was so worried about you Hotaru, I

thought something bad had happened to you." Hotaru meet his gaze. "I'm sorry Gin." A tear rolled down Gin's face. "Gin." "I'm so relieved your okay." Gin said slowly perking up. They spent the day

together trying to think of a way to save Gin. Hotaru didn't want the night to end, she didn't want to worry Gin anymore. "It's getting late Hotaru, won't your Grandpa worry." "Oh, Ya goodbye Gin." She

said reluctantly as she walked from the shrine into town. When she returned home her Grandpa met her at the door. "Your Aunt went into surgery today." His face was grave. "She didn't make it."

Hotaru's eyes grew large and she began to cry. All she could remember was: "Hotaru...you have a good heart...don't change." Those had been the last words she had heard her Aunt say. She

wondered exactly what her Aunt had meant by that.. Hotaru pushed the thoughts away as she got ready for bed. Her mind had been so conflicted lately, she thought of nothing until she managed

to drift into a sweet slumber. Hotaru sat straight up, when she was more aware she became calm. "What time is it?" She asked herself looking up at the clock. It read 3 a. m. She tried to remember

why she had awoken with a start, but her dreams had already faded into nothingness. She was now fully awake, so she had time to spare. After getting up she went over to the computer, and began

to look things up. She typed in a question. "How to break a curse?" He question had been way to vague, and she had received thousands of results. She narrowed the topic to a more specific

question. " How do you cure a curse given by the mountain god?" This time the results were fewer and seemed to be more specific. *if it's a curse of touch then... she began to scroll down the page.

* it cannot be cured. She left that site, and clicked on a different one. * if it's a curse of touch...it cannot be cured. The results were the same on every site she looked at. Hotaru quickly became

disheartened. Their had to be a way to cure Gin's curse, their just had to be. Hotaru checked site after site, until she fell asleep in front of the screen. Her dreams took hold again. " Hotaru, I've fond

someone I love more than you... and she's a spirit...so I don't have to worry about disappearing." "Gin!" She cried out. "It's over Hotaru. " Hotaru woke up, once again with tears on her face. Her

dreams always felt so real. "I haven't given up hope yet!" She said triumphantly. "Hotaru, what are you yelling about its six a.m." "Nothing." She said in response. Just then she opened an old book,

and found some intriguing information in it. To be continued in chapter 3...I regret to inform you that the next chapter will not be posted until next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Discovery

Hotaru read the page over several times to make sure she understood what it said. "Long ago a woman got lost in the forest, and she was greeted by a strange spectacle. A wolf approached her, and

right in front of her eyes transformed into a human. "I am a spirit" He explained. The woman, and the spirit talked for hours on end, until she had to return home. She returned to the forest each day,

and soon they fell in love. The wolf spirit confessed his feelings to the woman. "I love you, but I am cursed to only roam this forest." The woman began to tear up. "Then I will stay with you." She cried.

But the spirit shook his head. "I am ageless, but you will die." "Is their any way to break the curse?" She questioned. The wolf spirit didn't reply, only he looked up at the bright shinning moon. The

woman grew sad. She grabbed the spirit by the collar on his shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss. The next part of the page was stained, and the pages after that had been ripped out. Hotaru scanned,

and scanned looking for what broke the curse,but the story was incomplete.

Hotaru got back on the computer, and typed in the story title. "The Wolf and the Girl" She found a Web page with the story. She started from where she had left off, although the story seemed slightly

different. "All of a sudden their was a bright flash, and the spirit had became a man, and was mortal. Love had broken the curse." Hotaru pondered for a moment. That couldn't be the solution to Gin's

curse, if she touched him, he would disappear. ..or would he. She went to the top of the Web page, and read it. "The Wolf was unable to touch or be touched by man or he was cursed to vanish.

Hotaru's heart began to race, she had found the cure. She got ready to go, and as she headed out the door, she was stopped by her Grandfather. "Hotaru, we're going to town today." Hotaru grew

melancholy. "Will we be out all day?" "Yes." Her Grandfather answered. Hotaru's Grandfather grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door. Hotaru paused a moment, and then followed reluctantly. She

tried to calm her troubled mind as she got on the bus, and sat down. Well its not like the curse won't be solvable tomorrow. She thought to herself. But what if Gin doesn't wait for me, no Gin would

definitely wait for me.

"Hotaru." Her Grandfather said and he shook her gently. "This is our stop." Hotaru shook her head clear of her thoughts, and stood up, as she walked off the bus she looked at a sign that was atop a

nearby building. It read "Don't miss the supermoon moon tonight at six it's bright shinning light will captivate you." She looked at the sign, but thought nothing of it. Hotaru's mind continued to run

wild with thoughts, and it became cluttered again. Hotaru couldn't help, but worry about Gin. Her heart began to pound. What if a human touched him while she was out leisurely shopping? What if he

was worrying about me?...does he think I don't care anymore. A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up at the sky and whispered under her breath. "Gin, wait for me." These words calmed her heart

a little.

Before they had went to far, they went out for lunch, although it was at least an hour past twelve. Hotaru's Grandfather ordered a cup of coffee, and a blt sandwich. Hotaru had a cup of hot

chocolate, and an omlete. She was a little gittery, but not worried. She thought that maybe if she got the errands done fast she could see Gin, and so after they finished eating Hotaru began to be able

to put all of her energy into shopping. She put some apples in a bag, she heard people muttering about the supermoon. "This one is different. It's also a spirit moon." "I heard that it only occurs every

fifty years or so." Hotaru tried to process the info she received. She just took it all as just gossip, and she continued to shop. "Hotaru, can you go get a book

from the library for me? I'll finish the grocery shopping." Hotaru nodded, and walked out of the store, and began to walk towards the library. It seemed like everyone around her was talking about the

spirit moon, and she began to wonder about its real significance. It wasn't long before she reached the library, her curiosity was peaked. She ran her fingers over the books until she found the one

written on the slip of paper she had received from her Grandpa. She pulled the book from the shelf, and blew the dust off the cover. Their was a line, so Hotaru had to wait. She flipped through the

pages of the book, it was only a history book. She didn't even understand why her Grandfather wanted it. When Hotaru got to the front of the line, she set the book on the table. "Oh so your interested

in the spirit moon."

The librarian said. "Uh...is that what this book is about?" Hotaru asked. "Yes, did you not know." The librarian conversed with Hotaru for quite some time, with pauses every once in

a while when a person checked out a book. Hotaru raced back to the store after she left the library, it was getting later. Her Grandfather was no longer in the store. Hotaru had no time to waste, the

librarian had told her a vital piece of information. "In the story The Wolf and the Girl, the moon that is described was the Spirit moon." Hotaru ran back to the library, she ran straight into her

Grandfather as he exited the library, the groceries fell all over the ground. She reluctantly kneeled down, and helped pick up the groceries she had knocked out of her Grandfather's hand. As soon as

they finished Hotaru handed her Grandpa his book. She went to the bus stop. "I'm sorry miss, the bus just left, it should be back in a half hour." Hotaru was desperate. She nodded her thanks to the

man, and sprinted alongside the road. Before she had gotten far, she felt a hand grab her wrist. "Hotaru, where are you going?" It was her Grandfather. Hotaru's eyes teared up. She pulled her wrist

free, and she began to run. She had no time to explain the situation. Running was definitely not her preferable idea of transportation, but she had no time to wait for the bus, by then it could be to late.

If she couldn't find Gin before six o'clock then she wouldn't be able to break the curse, and they could never be togeather. These thoughts fueled Hotaru's legs, she would not stop until she found Gin.

To be continued in chapter 4...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Too Late?

Hotaru tripped, and fell. Her hands, and knees were scraped and bleeding. She got back up, and continued her quest. She continued to run, no breaking her stride, her speed was constant, even

though she grew tired, and was sore. Hotaru's heart was filled by the strongest magic...Love. The shrine came into her view, Hotaru's heartbeat quickened from excitement. She looked around as she

continued to run, but Gin was no where nearby. Hotaru leaned against the shrine when she had reached it. She had been running for two hours, and could hardly move after she stopped. Hotaru fell

to her knees, they stung, but she was too tired to stand. Time was dwindling away, but she lacked the power to stand, she tried to get up, but fell again. "Gin!" She cried. "Gin!" She was afraid, he was

not their, and she was wasting time. Hotaru looked at the ground around her, she spotted a tree limb. It looked sturdy, so she reached over, and grabbed it. She pushed the stick into the ground, and

managed to stand. She fumbled as she tried to walk. Tears rolled down Hotaru's cheeks, she felt so useless. She had all the information she needed, but did not have the strength to continue. Hotaru

worked up the courage to continue when she felt a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Hotaru, let's go home." It was her Grandfather. Hotaru's pupils shrank. "No." She slapped his hand away. "Why are you doing this, Hotaru, we need to go home." "No." She screamed. She glared, and

began to move. "Hotaru I don't understand." She continued to walk away, until she found her balance. No more words were said between them, and she ran past the shrine. Her muscles ached, and

seemed to scream in pain, but she continued. "Gin!" "Gin!" She called his name, but to no avail. She felt her feet grow heavy, but continued on. She wandered the forest calling his name, and although

she tried to stay high in spirit. Every step she took, caused her hope to dwindle. She saw other spirits, but could not find the one she sought. None of the spirits bothered to help her, or even talk to

her. Hotaru stopped occasionally to lean on a tree. She had never pushed herself so far, and was nearing her breaking point. A Haunting thought crossed her mind again, What if Gin had been

touched by a human, and was gone forever.

She had been searching for hours, and it was beginning to grow dark. Her hope was now almost completely gone. She went to the field that Gin had showed his face to her for the first time. She had

to accept it, everything was truly over now. Gin was gone, he was really gone. She wondered, had it all been a dream. Did he really never return, had it always been her imagination. No, she couldn't

accept that. Even if it had all been a lie, she would continue to believe it was true. Hotaru sat down, and put her hands over her eyes, she could not stop crying. " Hotaru, why are you crying?" Hotaru

immediately stopped crying, and got to her feet. She could not believe her ears, the voice she was hearing was Gin's. She rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Gin." She said happily. "I love you." His eyes

grew wide with surprise as Hotaru grabbed his collar, pulled him close, and kissed him. She put her hand on his cheek, and then she hugged him, and whispered into his ear. " It's over now." She

gazed in horror as it seemed like Gin was vanishing. "No, no this wasn't supposed to happen." "It's okay Hotaru, you tried your best." She began to cry again. "No, no...no..." Gin wrapped his arms

around her, and he kissed her forehead. Her forehead began to glow. As Gin seemed to vanish into the sky again, something strange occurred. All of Hotaru began to glow. "Huh?". Gin reappeared.

"What's going on?" Gin asked. "I've turned you into a human. " Hotaru responded. "I'm not human...and now neither are you." Gin said. "Huh?" She looked at her hands, they looked the same as they

always had. She could tell no difference, but that didn't matter.

She smiled. "Gin we can be together." She looked at Gin hopefully. Hotaru fell once again to her knee 's she was thoroughly exhausted, Gin met her level, and hugged her, bringing her as close as he

could. "I love you Hotaru...I have always loved you, and I will always love you." They stayed together that night gazing at the stars. Gin watched over Hotaru as she slept, her head was laying in his

lap. He smiled as he watched her. He took his finger, and wrapped her hair behind her ear. The next day Hotaru explained everything to her Grandfather. She went back to the woods, and lived with

Gin forever. The book had said that Gin would become a man, but instead Hotaru had been granted immortality to live with Gin forever. So they lived happily ever after. The end. Please comment!


End file.
